My Piano Partner, Edward
by rosaliehale1995
Summary: Bella moves to forks and is very artistic. What will happen when she gets paired up with Edward Cullen? Will love bloom or will they just be friends?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey what's up. This is a new story I started writing when I got writers block for my other story Bella The Vampire. I hope you guys like this story. The Bella in this story is not clumsy but she is artistic._

_**Today was my first day to Forks High School. I moved here to give my mom and step dad some space. So now I came to live with my dad in the rainiest place on Earth. Ugh, I hated rain. Luckily it was only cloudy today. I parked outside the building that said " Office" and I quickly went inside. There I saw a lady wearing a purple shirt typing on her computer. I walked over to her.**_

" _**Um, excuse me. I'm new here. My name is Isabella Swan."**_

_**She handed me the schedule for my classes after getting over who I was. I was expecting this. I was the daughter of the Sheriff so he probably talked about me. I thanked her and went to my car that Charlie had bought for me. I looked down at my schedule and was happy to see I had music class. I always liked singing and playing the piano. My mom always said I was good and I knew I was good. A lot of people had liked how I preformed. **_

_**I headed toward my first class and was really bored by the time it finished. The following two classes were the same. A girl named Jessica invited me to sit with her at lunch and so I did.**_

_**After lunch I had music class and I was excited. I entered the class and introduced myself to the teacher. He asked me what instrument I played and I answered the piano. I felt a breeze and thought I saw something but then quickly decided it was just my imagination. **_

_**The teacher told me that I would have a partner since they only had one piano. But then I found out my partner was absent. Who is absent on the first day of school? Just when the class was about to end the teacher instructed that we will have to make a piece of music with our partners. Since mine was absent, I had to do it alone. I went home and I started working on it on the piano Charlie had bought me.**_

_**( EDWARDPOV)**_

_**I smelled a irresistible smell in the room. Then I noticed it was Isabella Swan I was smelling. But when I found out she would be my partner I knew I wouldn't be able to control my thirst. I ran out of the room at vampire speed and spent the next three days isolated in my house.**_

_**( Bella POV)I started to write the notes and said" heck, Why not make a song to go with it?"**_

_**The next day I went to school and talked to this really nice girl named Angela. She was really something. Jessica invited me to sit with her again but I kindly refused. Jessica and all those other girls didn't like me, they just used me to become more popular. How I know? Lets just say I have experience in that area.**_

_**I sat with Angela and her other friends at lunch. I watched her flirt with this guy named Ben. He seemed like a really nice guy and I hope he gets together with Angela. **_

_**When I got to music class the teacher said that my partner was absent again. What kind of a partner was that?**_

_**The next day was pretty much the same. I had already finished the piece for music class so I didn't have to worry. But I also found out my partner was absent **__**again**_**. Oh well. I guess I have to present it on my own. I asked the teacher who my partner was and he said Edward Cullen. Edward? Isn't that a really old name? I asked Angela who he was and she said that he was this really gorgeous dude that all the girls liked. Oh well, I guess I'd see him sooner or later.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(EdwardPOV)**

**I went back to school having worked on controlling myself. I found out that all the music class had to write their own piece of music with their partners. I instantly felt bad for Isabella or Bella as everyone called her. But it would let me see how artistic she was. I entered the room with curiosity. Bella was going to perform last so I waited patiently. When they said she was up she took a deep breath and started to play the piano and sing.**

_**There's a girl **_

_**Who sits under the bleachers **_

_**Just another day eating alone **_

_**And though she smiles **_

_**There is something just hiding **_

_**And she can't find a way to relate **_

_**She just goes unnoticed **_

_**As the crowd passes by **_

_**And she'll pretend to be busy **_

_**When inside she just wants to cry **_

_**She'll say... **_

_**Take a little look **_

_**At the life of Miss Always Invisible**_

_**Look a little closer **_

_**I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes**_

_**Take another look **_

_**At the face of Miss Always Invisible **_

_**Look a little harder **_

_**And maybe then you will see **_

_**Why she waits for the day when you'll ask her her name The beginning In the first weeks of class **_

_**She did everything to try and fit in **_

_**But the others they couldn't seem **_

_**To get past all the things that mismatched on the surface **_

_**And she would close her eyes **_

_**When they laughed and she fell down the stairs **_

_**And the more that they joked **_

_**And the more that they screamed **_

_**She retreated to where she is now **_

_**And she'll sing... **_

_**Take a little look **_

_**At the life of Miss Always Invisible **_

_**Look a little closer **_

_**I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes**_

_**Take another look **_

_**At the face of Miss Always Invisible **_

_**Look a little harder **_

_**And maybe then you will see **_

_**Why she waits for the day when you'll ask her **_

_**Her name **_

_**And one day just the same as the last **_

_**Just the days spent in counting the time **_

_**Came a boy that sat under the bleachers **_

_**Just a little bit further behind... **___

**She was amazing! She played the piano like a professional and her voice was like an angel's and very passionate. I couldn't believe that she was a human and not a vampire. We all clapped loudly when she finished. **

" **That was excellent Bella" the teacher says.**

**All of the other people start talking to each other. All the guy's thoughts were either " She sings good." or " damn she's hot". The girls were mostly thinking " Oh My God. She is like such a fake". I decided that now was the time to introduce myself.**

**Please Review. I hoped you all liked it. I'm sorry if you didn't like the song but I promise there probably wont be a lot of them in this fanfic. Adios!- purple**


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note

I just wanted to say that I'm currently typing the next chapter of My Piano Partner, Edward. I know that I am taking so freakin long to update but I ask you to pleas be patient. Here is a little preview to the next chapter.

" _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Edward Cullen." he says while giving me an apologetic look. Oh so this is the gorgeous Edward cullen. I had to admit, he was good looking. _

" _Oh, hi. I'm Bella Swan and apparently I'm your piano partner." I say to him._

"_Look I'm sorry I've been absent and made you do all the work. I promise I'll make it up to you."_

" _Oh really, and how do you plan on doing that?" I ask him thinking he'll probably pay me or something like that. _

" _I'll take you out to dinner" he says. This shocks me. " Just so we could get to know each other" he quickly adds. _

_Please tell Me what you think and if it's a good idea. Luv- Rose_


End file.
